Holding On
by PaperandQuill
Summary: JSA. Seeking refuge from a party, Damage's solace is interrupted by a teammate.


**Holding On**

Grant Emerson sat on the roof of the JSA brownstone alone, mask in hand. The roof was one of the few places he could be alone; despite the brownstone's size the sheer number of teammates he had made finding solitude something of a problem. Especially when it came to Jakeem and Maxine, those two were always all over the place.

He looked down into the hall through a frosty window. The house was definitely crowded and buzzing tonight, Valentine's Day. Mrs. Garrick had organized the get together, something which was supposed to be sweet and small. Grant liked Mrs. Garrick; she was polite, kind, never made him feel self conscious about his face and she could make a mean hot cocoa, but the party was not small. Jay and Joan, ever the hosts, mixed among the crowd. Obsidian hovered near his father. Starman had cornered Ma Hunkel in the corner and was going on and on about something. Maxine and Jakeem were tying not to look too awkward. Jesse and Rick practically beamed by the fire place. They'd tried to get him to stay. The party would be over by nine thirty; just early enough to let everyone go off on their personal plans. He'd wiggled out of it, said he had something to do. He was sure they'd seen through it, but they hadn't pressed him about it.

Of course not everyone had so clumsy a time getting out of the event. Michael and Pieter had volunteered for patrol, monitoring the city and elsewhere just in case. Ted and Tom had simply went to the gym.Wish I had thought of that

It wasn't the amount of people that bothered Grant. It was the presumption: the presumption that everyone would have someone to bring, even if it was just a friend. That everyone would find someone. It choked him with anger. He knew no woman would ever come near him. He had the face of a monster. People got all romantic about things like Phantom of the Opera, but when confronted with the real thing they were sheepish and rude. Grant sighed and shifted his weight. There was no point dwelling on it; there was nothing he could do to change his present state. Looking upwards Grant took in the stars numbering them one by one.

A gust of air whipped on Grant's back and a good deal of weight thudded just as he got to Orion. Before the person could reveal themselves, Grant grabbed the mask that sat in his lap.

"Don't have to do that on my account," a frank female voice said.

Grants brows creased. He knew that voice. "Karen?"

"The one and only," she quipped as she nonchalantly sat down next to him. Karen was dressed in her uniform, her red cape blowing slightly in the night wind, a blue gloved hands crossed as she looked down pleasantly at him "You're fine just as you are Grant."

Grant shifted uncomfortably. "Didn't want to freak you out."

He heard her laugh. "Do I look freaked out?"

Grant swallowed down a sharp retort. He didn't think she was joking or goading him on. h He wasn't WildCat for crying out loud. But, he didn't know what she was going for either. Chancing it, he looked at her. Karen was smiling at him, no repulsion in her eyes, only friendly humor. "I don't scare easily," she said easily.

"You're one of the few," he shot back.

"Oh, there's more of us than you think. You have to believe that."

"You sound like Rick or Jesse."

"They're right," she said simply.

Grant huffed. It was just like Karen to be so confident and candid about such a sensitive topic. "Well, we both know why I'm up here, how about you? Ducking in case Carter comes by with someone?" Beside him, Karen was quiet as her eyes stayed on him. "I'm ... I'm sorry. I went too far."

"No, it's okay. I can take as well as I give. Just didn't know it was that obvious."

"He's been scarce and when he has been here, he's been..."

"Rude as hell, you can say it." Something in her voice had deflated a little. Inwardly, Grant kicked himself. She didn't have to be with him at all.

"He's stupid, you know," Grant began sincerely. "You're amazing Karen, really."

Karen chuckled, warmth returning to her face. "I know." Out of nowhere, she punched him in the shoulder. Grant grunted. "You're alright Emerson. You're alright."

"Likewise."

They had been in comfortable silence for a while, when Grant spoke. "It just occurred to me that how improbably it is for you to get away from the party. I mean, you are our fearless leader."

"And that's exactly why I get to ditch." Karen broke into a grin. "It's good to be Queen."

"I wouldn't know," Grant said lowly.

Karen grunted and looked away from the stars. "You know what, I know this place, doesn't have the best lighting, but the beer and pizza are to die for. You up for it?"

Grant took a look through the frosted window down into the brownstone. "Sure."

Karen reached out her hand as Grant came to his feet. He grasped the blue glove. A slightly cocky grin spread across the woman's face. "Hold on tight."

They climbed up into the air, the coldness spreading over them and making Grant feel alive.


End file.
